


Fighting A Pair of Glitches

by NightHowl



Series: Tempink Prompts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I was wondering how to post it since its only the second half, M/M, even if readable on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightHowl/pseuds/NightHowl
Summary: The first half and some special art can be found here: https://tempinksailblog.tumblr.com/post/177407631742/tempinksailblog-wildwestiewrites-a-drabble-iArt by: dreemurr-skelememer (Tumblr)





	Fighting A Pair of Glitches

**Author's Note:**

> The first half and some special art can be found here: https://tempinksailblog.tumblr.com/post/177407631742/tempinksailblog-wildwestiewrites-a-drabble-i
> 
> Art by: dreemurr-skelememer (Tumblr)

"No matter what."

Those were the only words Template's ringing head could hear, but no one spoke them. Not the blue scarfed one to his left, nor the black colored one to his right. Not even Ink in front of him. They were all blury shapes, so maybe one did. Template didn't know.

He doesn't know how many times he's hit the ground, been thrown onto his back, only to be lifted back in the air like he's stuck on a cross. His two assulters, now standing like guards in front of him, were the cause of all this pain, yet Template blamed himself since he let his guard down.

Soon his vision cleared and the ringing stopped. He stared down at Ink, who was clearly angry, but on the defensive. Template could finally make out the crowd that housed themselves in the omega timeline, all cowering in fear.

"Open the way to the doodlesphere, Ink. Let's extend this party so we can give up your toy." Error spat, his words making Template cringe. Of course it was his fault this was all happening. To think, suddenly Error and his partner had caught Template and Ink wandering an AU, only for it to end like this once they pinpoint his location. Once the portal opened out of Ink's rage, they were in.

Blue, or rather "Glitched" as he likes to be called now, was the next to speak. "It's your husband, or your AUs. Take your pick. Either way this timeline is going to die, we already know where they are!" The skeleton cackles and glitches with it. Ink just stared as he twitched, clearly itching to beat up the two outcodes hanging up his lover.

Dream ran up with Pale in hot pursuit, the two skeletons hand in hand. "Don't even think about complying, Ink." The bright colored skeleton said to Ink, almost as if he was scolding. Pale stared at the other, the last of the emotion gifted to him used up in his anxiety. The golden apple mark on Dream's cheek seemed to almost glow as he held a firm stance.

Ink didn't even budge from where he was standing. His emotions were running out, and he could feel it. He hated it, but used what he had left to push himself at the others, moving as fast as he can to try to run between to grab his other half. The two reacted by creating a sea of bones, making Ink push himself into the air using his brush.

The two glitches seemed to take the moment to pull Template higher, pain shocking through his body. They then both snaked strings to the bystanders, attempting to take hostages. Dream watched, only to quickly move to cut them. Pale quickly caught on and copied, using his ink to become spikes before returning it to his body. They didn't manage to cut all, but got most.

The hostages were lifted in the air by the legs, letting out ear splitting screeches of terror, and worsening Template's growing migraine. Can't this all stop? Why won't it stop? Why can't he do anything to stop it? Why did he have to be useless?

Template struggled in the strings. The questions only grew as he looked through his tears at all the people trying their hardest to attack their two raiders. Even Gin and Kin were down there, helping as much as they can manage. They were about as useful as Dream and Pale were managing, the blanker one only copying what others are trying to do.

Template looked to his right to see Ink fighting with Error, a glare with what's left of what the soulless one can feel. The two were in a tango of strings and paint. Both were in a mental war, fighting each other verbally too. Template couldn't make out the words though, he was pulled up too high. He looked left to see Bl- Glitched like he was standing guard. He seemed almost serious now, definitely more sane than the infamous destroyer of worlds.

Before the guardian copier knew it, he was falling backwards to the ground. He expected another slam to the ground, but instead he was met by arms catching him, but who did catch him basically landed on top of him somewhat in the end. Template looked up, only to see Glitched glaring down at him. He let out a soft whimper, starting to shake violently. Obviously someone else caught him, but his mind wasn't registering that fact.

"I see what path you went for." The broken Blue muttered, raising his hand entwined with strings and splitting the souls of the hostages. Template watched in horror, looking around swiftly and causing his head to ache more. He noticed Error laying on the ground, on his stomach, and panting heavily in defeat. It was hard to see any bruises he had gained, but with Dream and Pale standing next to him it was easy to tell he was ganged up on.

Two people were no match for this many universe dwellers and outcodes, so they clearly were going to rampage as much as they can before they're defeated, clearly a told fact by Error's weakly raised arm. He killed his own hostages with Glitched. This team won't go down without a fight.

Ink just stared up at Glitched, a blast soon making the glitch teleport off. Someone had fired it, but it was of course hard to tell who. Now that Error was down, Glitched was the new target.

He didn't try to fight back though, he just moved his ground to be around Error as he pushed Dream and Pale away. With blasters warding the two off for now, Glitched grabbed Error's hand to pick him up. The black skeleton hissed at the other, letting himself be supported but annoyed by how much it stings.

"We should've brought more players to the field." Glitched muttered, earning a shake of the head from Error.

"Who would we have? Your last play puppet? Chara?" Glitched glared at Error as he spoke the last option, but then the blue skeleton just shook his head. The two baffled most people, having what looked like a lovers spat in the middle of their own invasion, yet no one made a move to watch the two. The high number of blasters from Glitched making everyone anxious to move.

The two eventually made their move to leave, a portal opening up. Error took a glance at Ink, who gave off a blank stare as he watched with a freaking out Template in his hands. The guardian glitch was practically breaking down, hands over his eyes as he cried loudly. Error ignored him, just as the copy cat would do to him, and glared at Ink. He obviously had some resent for the other. "This is why I said no to us being friends, Ink. People are dead because you failed, and I'm not going to be your friend who's gotta pick your ass up." The black skeleton growled out, before walking with Glitched into the portal. He knew Ink wouldn't exactly be able to be hurt by that, this time at least, but others would hear it at least. Maybe they'll start to blame him for his selfish mistake.

That's exactly what everyone started to do. Yet Ink just carried his new husband home in his arms, with his family of friends close behind.


End file.
